Rent Triangle
by elphabamuse
Summary: Rogers and Marks relationship moves to more than just friends, but can that last after Mimi comes back into the picture...
1. Chapter 1

"Roger, you have to stop crying and forget about her," Mark called through the door that led into Roger's bedroom. Roger had been in a mood for almost two weeks. Ever since Mimi set off without anyone having the slightest knowledge of where she was going.

But who was roger to complain? He had told her that he didn't want anything to do with her after he found her in the back alley with her 'old' dealer. At least that's what Mark thought. He'd been trying to get Roger out of that room, night and day for the past week.

After Maureen had dumped Mark, he had decided to try new things. Things he hadn't tried since high school. And after all these years he'd hoped he could try those new things with his old high school buddy. Mark and Roger had fooled around a little in 11th grade but nothing more serious then that.

When Mimi and Roger had their little "Oh light my candle" nonsense, Mark figured he didn't have a chance. Then a few weeks ago when Mimi up and left, his chances seemed to fly through the roof. Mark had always been Roger's comfort, after his year and a half relationship ended with April, Mark was there in more ways than one.

By the end of Summer before 12th grade all of that had ended. They had remained friends from then to that day. Throughout that year Roger would make small comments about what they had been but once they became squatters and moved in with Collins, all shared time together from high school left their conversations.

Not that Collins would care, in fact Mark told Collins all about it after him and Maureen broke up, hoping he could set him up with a gay pal. Mark pussied out of the first meeting and almost called the whole idea off. But Roger was always in the back of his mind.

` Roger turned off the music he had playing on his stereo and threw open the door. "What the fuck do you want Mark?" He yelled at the slightly shorter man.

Mark taken aback just stared at him, they looked at each other for a few moments. Roger was in boxers and a blue flannel. His long hair a mess, knotted and twisted from weeks without treatment. Roger pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Sorry...It's just been hard for me since Mi..." He started but Mark cut him off.

"Mimi?" Mark asked sounding disgusted. "That using bitch betrayed you and your trust. Don't feel pity or sorrow for her. She caused you to feel this way." Mark swung at the door to Roger's bedroom. The hinges squeaked. The room was a mess; clothes laid in giant piles everywhere, but the thing that stood out first was the thing that Mark never expected to see.

Sitting on the bed-side table was a small syringe. Mark walked into the room speechless. Stepping over cloths and old food. Roger frowned and leaned against the door-frame. "I went to Mimi's dealer trying to find her, and he asked me if I was interested."

Mark picked it up carefully as if it were going to explode. "Is this why you've been so distant? It's not just Mimi...It's this shit too."

Roger sat down on his unmade bed. "It's kinda both, one makes me feel horrible but the other is bliss."

Mark didn't say anything, just walked out of the room, syringe in hand. "Where are you going?" Roger called after him, walking out of his room for the first time in weeks. Mark was already in his own room and entered his bathroom. He stood over the toilet and emptied the syringe into the water, then he wrapped the syringe in a towel and threw it out the window. "Do you have anymore stashed away?" Mark asked in a serious tone.

Roger shook his head and sat on the edge of the tub. He cupped his face in his hands and groaned loudly before falling backwards into it. And he just sat there whimpering. Mark walked to the front of the tub and turned the shower on full blast. Roger let out a shriek as the spray hit him.

"Get undressed and shower, I'll bring you new, _clean _clothes." Mark said with extra emphasis on 'clean'. As much as he wanted to stay and watch Roger undress himself, he knew what he had to do before he let his cock get the best of him.

When he got back with clean underwear, sweats and a beater. He barely notice that Roger hadn't moved other than to remove his clothes. He sat in the hot spray, his knees pulled up tight to his chest and his head hung low. Mark knelled next to the tub, he pushed back Roger's hair to rest behind his ear. His face was sad but silent, but he turned his head to acknowledge him.

"You've got to get over it," Mark told him, as he rubbed circle into his wet back.

Roger turned, "It's like I've lost April all over again." He paused and looked down again. "But this time I don't have anyone to fall back on..." His words trailed to a whisper until he was silent again.

Mark grabbed Roger under the chin and pulled him to look into his eyes. "You had me then and you still have me now." Roger smiled but it seemed forced and they both knew it. He whispered, "It's not like it was back then."

Mark blinked for a moment taking in what he heard. Then he leaned in and kissed Roger. The water shocked him at first, but it settled to soothing warmth as Roger moved his hand up into Mark's short hair. Roger pulled back first, "It's been awhile, eh?"

"You're still just as good, maybe better." Mark's head was rushing. And he knew that what he was doing was wrong in many ways. It was the same as high school. Which in a way was what he wanted, but back then all Mark was, was a rebound. Although something told him now things might be different.

"Clean up," Mark said standing up, while trying to clean the water off his glasses.

"Stay and help me." Roger looked up with almost pleading eyes. _That's new, _Mark thought. _I'm normally the one pleading._

Mark took off the clothing that he had on, kicked them to the side of the toilet and placed his glasses on the counter. Roger stood up and took Mark's hand helping him into the tub. The water felt amazing on his head, soaking him from head to toe. Roger pulled him into a hug and they stood like that for awhile.

It wasn't very long before the blood flow in Mark's cock started increasing and he pulled back out of the embrace. Roger looked down and smiled. He wrapped his hand around Marks growing member and pulled gently on it. He moaned and moved his hips in rhythm with Roger's hand. He leaned down and sucked on Marks right nipple while continuing to jerk him off.

He worked his tongue over the taunt flesh, biting down gently and pulling before switching back to just sucking. Mark's moans got louder and he pulled Roger up for a long kiss. Mark moved down Roger's body, leaving small kissing all over until his face was in front of his Hard cock.

"Wait," Roger breathed. "I don't want to risk anything."

Mark hugged his middle, "Don't worry babe, it'll be alright, just no anal yet. Okay?" Roger nodded and Mark took Roger's cock into his mouth. It was almost 8 years since they'd done anything and he couldn't wait to taste it again. It was sweet and leaking pure pre-cum. He sucked harder and than ran his tongue along the underside of the shaft. Roger's balls tightened up and Mark released the hard-on from his mouth.

He started jerking Roger off with his hand and sucked in one of his balls. He pulled on it lightly and listened to him moan. He sucked both testicles into his mouth and bit lightly just as Roger's cock erupted. Roger's body twitched and when his moaning stopped, Mark released him. He stood up and gave Roger a kiss on the cheek and smiled.

"Wow," Roger said.

"Wow, indeed. Now lets get you washed." Mark grabbed his wash-cloth and started cleaning his old and new lover.

For the next few weeks, Roger and Mark kept their new relationship a secret from their friends. They had both agreed not to tell Maureen. But were pretty sure Joanne and Collins would handle the news fine.

About three weeks after their first shower together, they invited the two of them over for dinner.

"This ain't no intervention to try and hook us up is it?" Collins asked as he walked through the door, cigarette in hand.

"No, no it isn't." Mark replied. Although Collins had known about Mark and Roger's love life in high school, he hadn't a clue about the recent encounters.

Joanne showed up about twenty minutes later wearing, wearing high waistline black straight-legs, with a beige vest. In one arm carried her coat and in the other a bottle of wine.

"Now that's what I'm talkin about." Collins said plucking the bottle out of her hand.

"That's for later." Joanne said taking it back and walking into the kitchen with it. Collins laid sprawled across the arm chair. "So what you got to tell us?" He asked.

"Yea, I'm rather curious too. Why'd you want us here without anyone else?" She said walking into the living room area. "This have anything to do with Mimi?"

Roger looked at Mark to see if he showed any sign of resentment or hate. But Mark's face was completely calm. "No," he said. "Actually it's about us."

"Hot damn, I knew it." Collins said bouncing to his feet.

"So you two really are?" Joanne asked, folding her arms and smiling brightly at them.

Mark and Roger just looked at each other. The both stuttered a few times and Roger finally managed: "How did you know?" Joanne and Collins exchanged a look and Collins nodded.

Joanne walked towards them. "Well we called each other once we got the invite and we knew you had to tell us something. So we narrowed it do to this." She hugged them both and gave each a kiss on the cheek. Collins laughed deeply. "So tell me. Which one of you has the bigger dic..."

"Who whats pasta?" Mark interrupted. Collins doubled over laughing so hard. And by the time Mark and Roger had the table set with food, Collins was just sitting down wiping the tears from his eyes.

They ate dinner talking about friends and family and other things happening in their lives. Collins was working on getting a Marijuana license and Joanne was dealing with Maureen and her protest/concerts. But no one brought up Mark and Rogers relationship which only conformed that they told the right people,

Before they left that night. Mark and Roger made them swear they wouldn't tell anyone. They agreed not to say anything but encouraged them to tell the rest of their friends and if they were serious their families. Mark hadn't spoken to dear old mom and dad for months. Always screening his calls and making sure to only call them when he knew they wouldn't be home.

That would be a cheery message "_Hey, mom and dad, I'm fucking my room-mate Roger. He's really nice but has HIV. Love you. Bye." _Yea that would go over nicely. 

And Roger never talked about his parents, so everyone assumed that they were dead. No one every called the house for Roger other than his friends. So his family didn't seem to matter much at all.

They came out slowly to their friends. Maureen was the next to find out and she embraced it. Say how glad she was that Mark found himself the same way she had after they split. Other friends found out as the weeks went by. But today was special Mark had just gotten home from the local drug-store with a box of condoms.

That was the one thing Roger was afraid of. Passing his disease to Mark. But Mark had decided that they were going to do it. And that they were going to be safe. He took them out of the bag and set them on the coffee table in the living room. Across the room, the answering machine was blinking. Mark hit the red button and read through the mail. The first message was his mother, the second was Joanne taking about having drinks, and the third was Mimi.

_Mimi! _Mark thought.

Her voice same over the speakers. "Hey, um. It's me, Mimi. I don't know if you want anything to do with me or if you do..." Her voice trailed off for a few second. "You know want to see me again. I miss you and I'm sorry. Call this number." She recited a number then hung up.

Mark stood there looking at the machine. He knew that if Mimi was back in the picture, he and Roger wouldn't be together. That Roger would run back to her in a heartbeat. Marks finger hovered over the 'delete' button. Then he hit it. "Message erased. No new messages." The answering machine said in a stale robotic voice.

The two sat around in silence that evening. Just waiting for what was going to happen to happen. Roger sat around fiddling with his guitar and Mark drank coffee. Lots and lots of coffee. Mark and just called his parents voice-mail and filled them in on the less exciting parts of his life.

It was almost 11 o'clock when Roger walked over to Mark and pulled him to his feet. He planted a kiss of Mark's lip. Tasting the hint of coffee left behind on his lips and teeth. His tongue swirled into his and they danced. Twirling around each other.

They walked into Mark's bedroom and began ripping clothes off of each other. Soon they were laying on the bed rubbing each others cocks in their hands. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Roger asked one last time before.

"Yea." Mark said rolling onto his back and pulling his legs into the air. Roger leaned over and grabbed a condom he stuffed into his pocket. He rolled it on smoothly and then spit onto his hand so that his cock was lubricated. Roger licked his index finger and placed it against Mark's tight entrance.

It moved in slowly breaking the barrier, he lined his next finger up and pushed it inside. Mark moaned loudly. "Are you ready baby?" Roger asked teasingly.

Mark grunted and nodded. Two fingers wouldn't equal the amount of space Roger's cock would take up, but he was ready. He pulled his fingers out and alined his cock up with Mark's hot hole. He slowly pushed in. Mark moaned a gritted his teeth. Roger pushed a little harder and his entire length laid within Mark. He tightened and they both moaned at once.

Just as Roger was about to pull out and then push back in the door swung open. Standing in the doorway was Mimi. Her eyes lit up big and wide. "What the hell?" She said with a look of shock on her face.

Roger pulled out, causing Mark to grunt again. "What are you doing here?" he asked her, pulling on his underwear. "I could ask you the same thing." She said motioning to Mark. Mark just sat there unable to speak, unable to move. His lover and actual official boyfriend forgot about him. The moment Mimi walked back into his life...

To be Continued:


	2. Chapter 2

A series of fights between the three of them. Mark and Roger, Roger and Mimi, and a lot of shit talking from Mimi and Mark. Roger hadn't officially chosen anyone. But seeing as he had walked out on Mark in the middle of fucking him. Mark wasn't happy.

No one in the situation was happy and all were confused. Mimi and Mark hadn't actually spoken to each other since her surprise return. And as hard as Mark tried to tell Roger how bad Mimi was for him. It always came back to.

"With her there's no risk, she came back for me." Roger said for the thousandth time. He had just walked through the door after hanging out with Mimi in the apartment below them.

"Was there a risk last time?" Mark asked setting down his coffee mug. Roger didn't say anything just walked into the kitchen and searched the fridge for a beer. Mark continued. "Cause last time you fooled around with Mimi you risked your heart being broken. And lets think..." He looked up at the ceiling pretending to ponder something. "Oh, you did get that heart broken. That's why you sulked around in your room for two weeks." He paused and took a deep breath in, then started again. "And I." He jabbed his thumb into his chest. "I'm the only one that cared enough about you to do anything!"

Mark stood there breathing heavily. Roger took a swig of the beer he had been holding and sighed. "Mark, you just have to understand." He looked down. "Mimi was a big part of my life."

"No," Mark said. "Mimi wasn't a big part of your life for the six months that you've known her." He stopped talking and thought to himself whether or not he should say what he wanted to, then breathing in deeply he blurted out. "She was part of the disease. As soon as you met her, she replaced April and you know it."

Rogers eyes grew big and put the beer down on the counter. And stormed out of the room, knocking into Mark's shoulder as he left the room. Mark didn't move until he heard Roger slam his bedroom door. Mark turned around and look in the direction of the slam and shuddered.

Mark stayed in the kitchen for awhile and walked over to the counter to grab the beer off the counter and finished it off. He stood there for a what seemed like an hour. Looked down at the bottle still in his hands and whipped it across the room. It shattered across the wall and the aroma of Glaceau erupted into the room and Mark walked out.

One floor below them Mimi sat in a warm bath. A loud banging from her front door startled her. She grabbed a towel off the edge of the sink and rapped it around her thin frame. She padded through he apartment and slid open the large metal door. Standing on the other side of the thresh-hold was Mark.

"May I help you with anything?" She said hold the towel tighter around her body. She was hoping to see Roger but doubted it. He had spent most of the day with her talking and sharing stories about what had been happening in her absence.

Mark didn't say anything to her, just brushed past her into her apartment. "Hey!" She shrieked at him. "Get the fuck out." Mark only smirked at her.

"Why are you doing this to him?" He sat on the couch in the middle of the open space. "What kind of fucked up mind games are playing with him?" He smiled coyly at her.

Mimi slide the door closed. "You think you know it all don't you Mark." She walked passed Mark, dropping her towel in the process. He stared at her naked back as she walked into what had to be her room. Less than two minutes later she walked back into the room. She wore a black bra with a long black fishnet shirt over it, with black tights.

"Well aren't you looking skank-a-licous." Mark snorted when he took in her entire outfit.

Mimi giggled, "Jealous that Roger would rather have this?" She spun around showing off her body. "Because you should be and he does." She sat down on the love seat opposite of Mark and crossed her legs.

"I have no reason to be jealous," Mark said leaning back and crossing his legs, mimicking her actions.

Mimi raised an eyebrow, "And why is that?"

"Because, why would I be jealous of a junkie whore that sells her body for money." He paused. "And for other things I'm sure." He motioned to a little white baggie witting on the end-table.

Mimi sneered at him, "Listen _Mark!_" She hissed upon saying his name. "It doesn't matter what you and Roger ever had. Be it from last month or ten years ago. I'm here now and as long as I am you will never have him."

"I'll let you think that Mimi. Just don't throw a fit when he doesn't pick you." Mark said uncrossing his legs and getting up. He walked over to the door and Mimi followed in his steps. Mark stepped out into the hall and turned around to look at Mimi in the doorway. She smiled sweetly, "But just like I said, Roger's already picked me." And then she slammed the door shut.

Mark didn't stay outside of Mimi's apartment for long. He pulled out his ancient cell phone and dialed Joanne's number. It rang for a few seconds before her sweet voice came through the phone. "What you need?" She asked, a hint of sympathy in her tone.

"Not much, but thanks." His voice trailed off and silence hung between the two phones.

"Mark, you called for a reason didn't you?" Joanne pulled him out of his zoned out state.

"Oh, yea. Can you do me a favor?" Mark stuttered over some of the words. But Joanne's reply came as if she was reading his minds. "Mark, if you want me to go give that tramp a talk, I will." Mark smiled.

"Thanks." He said and closed the phone. Shoved it back into his jacket pocket and walked back up to his own apartment. It was still and silent. The broken bottle still sat in shattered pieces on the floor. Loud music boomed from Roger's room.

As badly as Mark wanted to go to Roger, he decided to just go to his room. He removed his clothing til he was laying in bed in only his boxers looking up at his ceiling fan. He removed his glasses and drifted into sleep.

His dreams weren't peaceful; but when he woke up to ringing of his cell phone, he couldn't remember them. He fished the phone out of his jackets pocket and looked at the ID. Joanne's name popped up on the front display and he pressed the 'send' button.

"Hello," Mark said tiredly. He looked at the clock and it was almost two in the morning.

"Hey Mark, let me just tell you that bitch is fucking crazy." She said and Mark could hear an engine starting in the background.

"Where the hell are you?" He asked while pulling his jeans back up and fastening his belt.

"I'm outside the Cat Scratch Club and apparently Mimi's got her old job back. You'll never guess how." Mark remained silent and waited for Joanne to continue. "I walked in on her fucking the owner."

"You're joking!" Mark was walking out into the living room, his phone pinned between his shoulder and ear. Mark was grinning like crazy now. "Please tell me you have some type of proof?"

"I'll send you a picture in just a minute babe." And she hung up. Mark hit his 'end' button and flopped down on the couch.

"Yes!" He screamed and pumped his hands in the air. Roger walked around the couch just then and looked at Mark, eyebrow raised,.

"You okay?" He asked, looking around awkwardly.

"I'm great actually." He paused and thought. "But I wanted to apologize for what I said earlier."

Roger ran a hand through his hair and said, "It's cool, we all say things we don't mean sometimes. But why are you so great? Not that you shouldn't be great. Cause you are. But yea."

Mark laughed hard and his cell phone went off. The screen turned blue and the words 'Receiving Media Message' popped up. When it finally loaded, a picture of Mimi on her hands and knees with her boss fucking her from behind appeared. Mark looked up at Roger. "I think I have something here that you'll find very interested in." Mark tossed Roger his phone. At first he smiled, then he looked confused, then sad, and then angry.

"Why the fuck do you have this?" He asked, throwing the phone down hard onto the wooden table.

"I-I just wanted to prove to you that Mimi isn't the right person for you." Mark said stumbling over his words.

"What the hell Mark!" Roger yelled, "We aren't even dating she can fuck any guy in the world if she wants to right now. We aren't committed."

The last sentence stung Mark. "And we weren't committed?" He asked, his anger starting to raise.

Roger sighed. "Mark we were never really in a committed relationship. It's been the same since high school. We were there for each other when it was needed. It just so happens that I haven't need you until Mimi left and now she's back. Thanks but I don't need it right now"

Mark just stood there, his fists clenched. "Got it," He said as he walked out of the apartment. He wandered around on the street. Just moving to what felt right. He finally stopped in front of a pawn shop that was open late. Inside the man behind the counter greeted him friendly.

"Do you sell fire-arms?" mark asked the man.

"I sure do, all I need is a valid reason to why I should sell it to you." He gave a toothy grin.

"Um yea," Mark started. "Every year when I go camping there are these lil' groundhogs. And..." He stopped when the man help up a hand.

"Listen son, I honestly don't care what you use it for as long as you don't tell anyone where you got it." He pulled out a small hand gun and showed Mark that it was all ready loaded. It came to a total of $55.00 and Mark walked out of the store and made his why back to the apartments.

He walked back to the building absentmindedly and let himself into Mimi's apartment. He took a seat on the couch he had sat on only hours prier. He pulled the gun out of the inside pocket of his jacket. He sat there for a few minutes.

Then after taking a deep breath in. He raised the gun to his temple and pulled the trigger.

In the apartment above him Roger's phone went off. He flipped it open and a text message from Mark blinked at him. It read: _I'm done. Talk to Joanne and have her take care of all my stuff. But I'm gone. Goodbye roger."_

Roger just rolled his eyes, "You'll be back." he said aloud. Then he heard the gun-shot.


End file.
